Trent's Experiment
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: Trent remembers two incidents that make him question his sexuality. Once Duncan leaves the Hotel he and Cody live in, Trent decides to explore it using Duncan's boyfriend, Cody.
1. The Deed

It was a total of Three years after Total Drama's third season had ended. After World Tour ended, most of the cast parted from each other, and never really spoke much to each other at all. Of course there were a few exceptions to this such as Katie and Sadie, and also Cody and Trent. Cody and Trent were good friends during the events of Total Drama, which occurred when they were younger of course, and now they happened to live in the same Hotel room Together. Now, living with another male was not something Trent really wanted or really thought would happen to him but since it was Cody he was living with he felt it would be alright. I mean, _what could possibly __happen__?_ It was One year ago that Cody came out of the closet as Homosexual, and at first Trent was a bit uncomfortable around Cody but he did eventually start accepting the other boy. He even accepted Cody seeing the also recently out delinquent boy Duncan as well. While the two weren't dating at this time, Duncan did come over to the hotel frequently. With Cody having the works of a relationship coming into his life, Trent felt as though he could trust his friend alone around him. Besides, Cody was quite scrawny so there really was no way Trent wouldn't be able to pull him off. Unless of course, _Trent wanted it. _However, Trent never identified himself as Homosexual. Sure, there were times where he was curious about the same sex but he never went any further than kissing a fellow boy at school in his senior year and "_accidentally" _groping model boy Justin's rear one day. Other than those two incidents Trent never went any further with the same sex, and he didn't really think about those incidents much at all anyway. However, he did think of them to himself this night. He was in the front of the hotel room, in his boxers on the couch. He was on the couch for one simple reason, _Duncan was there. _Because Cody and Trent shared the same bedroom, obviously that meant one of them had to leave the room when the other brought a special person over. The Black haired musician simply decided to use this time he had to ponder about past events in his life. He used his shirtless arm to flip the channel to one of his favourite shows, and let his thoughts sink in. He drowned out the noises of Cody moaning from the bedroom thanks to Duncan's work, and even the noises of the television. He simply let his thoughts sink in.

Try as he did, he could not shake the memories of the two times he did something with the same sex. His eyes closed tighter, he wanted to brush those things out of his mind. He wanted to forget them, to never think of them again, but of course he could not. Eventually he did accept this fact. It was either think of those events again or listening to Duncan fuck Cody. Trent decided the former would be more interesting for him. The First event was the kiss.

* * *

Trent himself was somewhat popular at School, being such a physically Attractive Guy as well as a talented musician, member of a boy band at one time, and of course contestant on a reality television. However, since he was popular before, he was still popular then. He especially got along with the girls of the school. He had a few girlfriends that year, but none of them really got him that interested in him. Some were mere fan girls, others were gold diggers, and only two or three were nice girls. However, there was one special day that occurred. That day, was the day before Senior Prom. Trent was in one of the boy's bathrooms that day, having had just finished his buisness when he noticed a rather cute boy walk out from the stalls. That boy was Jake.

Jake was hands down adorable. He had natural blonde hair was always spiked up similar to a person from an anime or video game such as cloud from Final Fantasy, which amazed most with how he could possibly have his hair like that. His face was also very similar to Cody, but his tanner skin and purple eyes gave him a more lively appearance. He was also physically younger than Cody as well, but just as Skinny and Scrawny. The reason for his purple eyes was kept a mystery, but Trent never really bothered to ask. Jake also made sure to wear clothes that looked good on him, a purple T-Shirt with white cargos and a white hoodie jacket were what he wore most of the time. He had matching sneakers to finish it. Trent couldn't deny, the boy was cute. Jake was about to walk out the bathroom when Trent decided he would do one of the riskiest things he ever did in his life.

"Hey, Jake hold up!", Trent said to get Jake's attention. Jake turned around and looked at Trent with his adorable, and big, purple eyes.

"What is it, Trent?", the other boy asked, walking over to Trent a bit. Trent's heart pounded a bit, he couldn't believe he was going to do it. He thought in his mind that this was just to see how it felt like, but part of him felt something else towards Jake.

"I gotta tell you something", Trent stated as he got in closer to Jake himself, "Something important."

"Well, tell me!", Jake nearly demanded. It was then that it happened, _the kiss_. The moment Trent locked lips with Jake, Trent blushed so deeply that it was amazing he got to that point. He even hugged Jake closer to him, their bodies hitting into each other. Jake's eyes were wide open the entire time, not believing this was happening, especially when Trent let his tongue go into the other boy's mouth. Jake's tongue was too surprised to fight back, and so let Trent's take over the mouth entirely. As Trent's eyes were closed, he didn't see the surprised expression Jake's eyes gave out. Eventually Trent released Jake from both the kiss and the hug. It was then that there was an awkward silence, the two stared at each other for a while. Trent decided to be polite and dart out of the room himself before Jake reacted to the kiss. _He has never seen or spoke to Jake since that day, and sometimes does wonder what that boy is up to now actually._

* * *

__Remembering that actually felt a bit good for Trent now that he thought about it. He actually smiled as he remembered kissing Jake. He also smiled at remembering who Jake was at the school, he was on the Cheer-leading Squad, the Student Council, the debate team, Track & Field, and the swim team. His cuteness would get him girls like Trent, but he was openly Gay at the school so they were merely best friends for him. Trent always did wonder what that boy was up to in the current times, or if he even remembers that day at all. In fact, that was actually one of the only three other times the two had actually spoken to each other. However, Trent then shook his head to erase these thoughts. He wasn't going let himself think of dating another male, he personally thought it was the sounds of Cody and Duncan's still occurring sex that was making him think this way.

Then, Trent relaxed on the couch again, the second memory came in. _The Groping._

* * *

That day happened while the Drama Brothers were still together. They had just finished a concert and were signing numerous autographs for the girls, some guys, and even some elderly women who had come to see them perform. Harold was of course not getting much to sign from the guys or girls, it was actually him that got most of the elderly women. This upset him, since he was not seeking an old woman at all. He preferred LeShawna. The others, Trent included, were busy with signing autograph after autograph when Trent's urges kicked in. Once more, _he wanted to do something with the same sex._ Now, this did happen after the kiss with Jake, so he already knew what it was like to kiss the same sex. Of course, he only wanted to kiss Jake, he didn't want to lock lips with any other male that he knew.

It was then, that Trent couldn't help but stare at Justin's practically perfect rump. It was a gorgeous butt, tight, well exercised, and most likely smooth and tanned as well. Trent bit his lips as he looked at it, he also had to sign autographs too though, so he made it look a bit like he was staring at the girls instead. That is when, _he made his move. _Trent groped Justin with a great force. His hand squeezed the amazing jeans the model boy had on, and by extension the well formed butt that Justin had worked out to get. Trent wanted to moan a bit, but he stopped himself. He reminded himself that _he was **not** Gay._ He then released his hand just as quickly as he committed the deed. He himself was shocked that he had just done looked up in shock and turned around with a somewhat angry look, he knew one of his band mates did it. Since Trent was smart enough to the grope the cheek that was right next to Harold instead, which made Justin look at Harold with great anger.

"Harold, did you just squeeze my Ass?", Justin angrily and loudly questioned the nerd. Gasps from others, Cody included, were heard. Trent fake gasped to make it seem like he wasn't the one that did it.

"What? Dude, I did not! I swear! GOSH!", Harold replied. Justin was about to punch the nerd when Trent and Cody both restrained him.

"Justin, Dude calm down!", Cody pleaded, "It's not big of a deal, it could've been anyone!". Justin looked at Cody and agreed. The day then returned to normal, but Justin and Harold were at awkward terms with each other for the following two weeks.

* * *

After that memory, Trent realized something, he was clearly going through those desires once more. He almost panicked, he didn't want to do these things again, he saw himself as purely straight. He was not Gay, right? Well, it didn't matter much, because the bulge he had in his boxers told him to follow his desires. It was then that he turned to the bedroom door. Duncan and Cody had stopped moaning, and soon enough the punk boy came walking out of the room with a slightly ruffled up mo-hawk, clothes that were clearly rushed back on, and a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Trent, you still up, huh?", Duncan said, keeping his smirk, "Well, you can go back to bed with Cody now, I'm done for the night."

"Oh um...thank you.", Trent stated. It was then that Duncan had an even more sinister smirk, he noticed the boner Trent had when he got up. He decided he wanted to mess with his former rival a bit before leaving.

"You been thinkin' of someone, Trent?", Duncan joked, of course referring to the bulge Trent had. Trent glared and blushed at Duncan from this.

"Shut up, Duncan.", was all the musician could say in response.

"Had to, ha ha, had too.", Duncan laughed, but then he got straight up in Trent's face with a serious and angry tone, "If you touch Cody at all with that boner, you are going to be Six Feet under when I find out!". Trent's eyes widened with fear, and he cowered before Duncan. Trent was rather surprised by Duncan's sudden mood swing, but understood why he did this. Trent silently nodded to the deliquent.

"I promise all I'll do is sleep, no touching at all!", Trent said in a scared tone of voice. Duncan kept his serious face on, he didn't fully believe Trent.

"You better, because I know how to get Cody to tell me what he's been up to! If I find out you fucked him, you are not going to live to see another day! Got it?", Duncan whispered in pure anger at Trent. Trent's bulge went slightly down at being yelled at like this. Of course, the reason it was a whisper was likely because Cody was asleep. Trent gave Duncan a thumbs up, and Duncan finally left the room. That is when Trent finally got to enter the bedroom. Once inside, Trent was met with the dark lights of a unlit room at 2:30 in the morning. He could see a bit, but not too much. Cody lied on the bed on his back with his stuffed Emu Jerry in his arms, and was fully naked too. His clothes were on the sheets and Trent just knew that Duncan's juice was on or in him as well. He couldn't see it, but he knew. He didn't think too much about it, but he did think about what he felt like doing. He hoped that Cody would stay asleep and not know this happened, or that Duncan wouldn't decide to rush back and catch him. Instead Trent took off his boxers and released his throbbing hard member. Trent knew from entering this room that he had to be silent, and was not going to penetrate Cody. Doing so would obviously wake him up and alert him to what he was going to do. He had to make this as secret as possible. He wanted to settle once in for all, _what his sexuality was._

__In truth, it was normal for Trent to remove his underwear to go to bed actually. He did it whenever he had one of those rare nights that he had the bed all to himself. Cody did the same thing too, and infact both preferred sleeping naked, but of course the only other person Cody did _with _was his lover and most likely to soon to be boyfriend Duncan. However, this night was different. Trent silently lubed his hand and began stroking. He had no idea of penetration so that was all he did with his Nine Incher. Instead, he slowly got underneath the covers from beside Cody, and made his head all the way to be above Cody's member. The guitar player could feel the stains on the bed from what went on before he was inside of it, but he didn't care. He Simply licked his lips at Cody's semi-hard shaft of Six inches. Cody remained sleeping, but did let out a moan as Trent's warm mouth took his reproductive organ inside of it.

"Duncan...", Cody moaned as Trent's tongue slithered around it, getting the shaft of Cody rather aroused and making it grow inside of Trent's mouth. "Duncan...", Cody repeated. Trent's left hand was stroking Trent's shaft while the other was holding Cody's in place. Trent's eyes briefly opened to see what he was doing. He was licking the other boy's head, not the upper one, when he knew that other was seeing another. However, this was the one way he would explore himself, so he continued. He bobbed up and down slowly on Cody's cock while playing with his own. Cody moaned louder and louder from this, and of course woke up eventually. "Duncan...I thought you left."

Once those words came, it was clear Cody was awake. Cody grabbed hold of Trent's head without revealing the sheets, and flung his head back. A Blush and a smile was on his face, it was not often that he received this actually, while he preferred to be on bottom it was nice to receive oral once in a while. Trent then began to sweat, hoping for his life that Cody would not check to see if this was Duncan or not. This tension however, made Trent go harder and faster. Cody screamed out loudly as Trent's moist mouth took control of his defenseless shaft without any real effort at all. While not as Good as Duncan was, since Cody did receive this from Duncan two times before, Trent was still very talented for his lack of experience. This was mainly because he watched a lot of erotic films, and was trying his best to imitate the girls from those films of course. Of course, Trent's shaft was now more aroused than ever. As much as that shaft just begged to be placed in Cody's hole, Trent knew that he could not do that. Again, Duncan would murder him if he did that, since he would obviously find out. Trent simply stroked himself harder and harder, and sucked Cody harder and harder aswell. Eventually, the Climaxes were reached. Cody's seed squirted in a massive amount into Trent's mouth and throat, some of it even leaking out. Trent's cum spilled out on the sheets, with Trent moaning lightly from the feeling of this. _He enjoyed Cody's taste, _infact, he _swallowed it happily_ once he lifted his mouth from the shaft. It was then that Trent began to question _how straight he really was. _

"Oh Duncan...Duncan...Dunc...can.", Cody said as he moaned. Trent then remembered what he had just done, and his smirk was broken. However, before he began panicking, Trent remembered. _As long as Cody thinks it was Duncan, it will all be alright. _That realization is the sole reason Trent was able to sleep next to Cody that night, naked for once since he was too tired at that point to put on his underwear.

The rest of the Morning was just like any other. Trent was gone from the Hotel, off to his job, while Duncan and Cody cuddled on the couch alone. Duncan was happy with Cody on his lap, and the two peered romantically into their ocean like teal eyes. Smirks came in, and they kissed eachother. Duncan's arms wrapped around Cody, the two lovers were happy to have this morning to themselves at last. That is, until a conversation came.

"So babe, did you miss me when I left?", Duncan asked, lightly rubbing Cody's lower parts that were hidden with pajamas. Cody giggled. "Or was Jerry enough company for ya?"

"Aw Duncan, what do you mean?", Cody asked, "You have me a blowjob a bit later right before I went to bed! Why are you acting like that never happened!", Cody said happily and kissed Duncan on the cheek with a grin. Duncan's eyes widened, then thought for a bit. Trent. The Deliquent's eyes went into a state of pure rage._ Oh, Hell, No, _Duncan thought angrily to himself. He was not going let this go.


	2. Duncan's Payback

After Duncan was aware of what Trent had did to Cody, the green mo-hawked male had punched many holes in the wall just seconds after he heard of the news. He was pissed, really really pissed. Cody was trying his best to stop Duncan from puncing holes directly through the wall, but of course Duncan's superior strength prevented the weaker boy from doing so. As Duncan punched into a hole repeatedly, Cody held his other arm back.

"Get away you WHORE!", Duncan shouted. He smacked Cody in the face, and the smaller boy hit the ground. Duncan suddenly realized what he had done. He just struck his lover, and he even left a red mark as well. While Duncan was yes violent, he would never hit the one he loved. Never the one whom he could show his softer side to. Duncan rushed over to Cody and kneeled down beside him, and lifted the Brunette's shocked, and crying, face.

"Duncan...you...hit me...to the ground.", Cody said. Tears were slowly streaming from his face. He knew Duncan was violent, but it was always towards other people. The only time Duncan would hit Cody, it would be for Sexual pleausure and that was not on the face. Duncan hugged Cody in his arms, he himself didn't think himself capable of this. He was not a boyfriend beater, especially with Cody being so scrawnier and weaker than him. Now, sure if Cody wasn't his boyfriend things would be much different. However, Cody was Duncan's love. As Such, Duncan knew to treat Cody with respect. That didn't mean to not tease the geek from time to time, but it did mean to not strike him.

"I didn't mean too...I swear I didn't mean to!", Duncan pleaded, hugging his lover tightly as he did so. Duncan himself didn't really cry, he didn't want to. Mainly because his burning rage for Trent still ached. "It's just...you having sex with that bastard has like...it pisses me the fuck off. I'm sorry."

"Duncan...I forgive you.", Cody said rather quickly, breaking from Duncan's tight hold a bit to rub his head, and soft hair, up against Duncan's, "but if you hit me again, you are never going to see me again."

"I know, I really didn't mean it.", Duncan looked away from Cody, he was ashamed of himself for what he had just done. Cody kissed his lover on the cheek and hugged Duncan with his arms around the much bigger boy's neck. Cody wanted Duncan to say the word 'sorry', but he knew by now that such a thing would basically never happen. Cody simply put his head onto Duncan's, with his cheek rubbing against Duncan's fine goatee that he still had from all those years. Cody always did like the feel of Duncan's facial hair, it just so attractive to the geek.

"It's okay, babe, I forgive ya!", Cody said with a grin on his face.

"Oh come on, Princess, you have to wanna smack me. Or is it cuz you know it won't hurt?", Duncan teased back with a smirk on his face. Duncan and Cody never really did change, even after they came out. Still they were the same Duncan and Cody. Just now they did their perverted things towards guys and each other of course, that was the difference. Duncan still embraced Cody in his arms, Even if he was mad at Cody the punk couldn't deny the boy was straight up cute. Especially with the gap between his teeth, the feeling of that Gap was also great Duncan as well.

"I told you not to call me Princess, Dunky!", Cody mocked back, blushing from the teasing, though really the two teased eachother all of the time.

"Nobody tells me what to do, you should know that by now, Princess.", Duncan said back at his geek of a boyfriend. Cody laughed a bit, thinking of course of the one place he gained control of Duncan, the one place really anyone could control him.

"What about in bed, hot stuff?", Cody asked in a mocking tone, his lips now nearly touching Duncan's, so close their chins could just barely feel eachother. Duncan himself blushed at this being brought up. Even though Cody was a bottom, once they were in bed Cody was the one that could give out orders. So in reality the deliquent really couldn't argue with that statement at all. Of course, Duncan always had a reply ready.

"At least I'm not a whore.", Duncan smirked. "Let's see Noah, then Sierra, then Me, and now Trent.", Duncan's smirk was just so caniving. Cody could easily see why and how Gwen and Courtney fell for him. As much of a pain in the ass that he was, he was still so irresistable at the same time. For Duncan, the same could be said for Cody as well.

"Like you're not a whore too? Your Flirted with Heather, and were with Gwen and Courtney, and now Me!", Cody brought up to tease Duncan back. He didn't want Duncan to get this last laugh. Even though the criminal usually got it anyway.

"Well then, I guess we're both whores then.", Duncan grinned at Cody, his eyes desiring those moist, adorable lips of the dorky brunette. Cody also desired Duncan's mouth as well.

"Kiss me you Punk.", Cody demanded, and he did not have to Ask Duncan twice. With a more passionate Embrace, their lips locked one more time. There was no real tongue kissing, this was purely a passionate kiss. While tongue entered mouths, they didn't plan on sex at the moment. Why, was because Cody pulled away from Duncan before Duncan could begin removing the geek's pants. "Duncan, let's not do it right now."

"Ah Come on babe, we always fuck when we make out! What's wrong?", Duncan asked, he was rather dissapointed to be cockblocked by his own boyfriend, the very cock he was trying to get at that.

"Nothing, It's just, I'm going to the mall to buy us some new clothes and get my hair redone today.", Cody admitted. As Gay as he was, Cody didn't like admitting to doing female oriented activities infront of Duncan. It just made him feel nervous and uncomfortable, to the person that he could basically tell everything to. Duncan just rolled his eyes, their embrace stopped.

"You're hair is perfect Cody, why the fuck would want it changed?", Duncan asked with a high amount of curiousity.

"Because, I've been having the same haircut since I've been like 10, it's time for a change baby.", Cody said, standing up, "I'll be back in a few hours, don't worry.", Cody then walked out of the door. Duncan first was fustrated and annoyed by this, but within a few moments, he saw why this actually wasn't so bad. Trent. Trent wasn't present that morning since he was the one of the three that actually worked. Duncan had no job still, Cody was still getting money from his wealthy parents, so Trent decided to be the one who brings home the money. Duncan of course knew he would be a part of this hotel room's household now, given what happened between Cody and Trent last night. Thinking of his payback to Trent, was one of the evilest schemes Duncan ever thought up. The best part, Cody wouldn't be there to protect Trent. It would just be Duncan and Trent, alone in the hotel. Something that Cody had failed to remember.

The hardest part though, was waiting. It took one hour total of waiting for Trent's car to finally arrive at the hotel, and a few extra minutes for the man to actually get into the hotel room. Trent noticed the holes in the wall as he took off his fedora hat, and gulped. His job was currently working at a motorcycle store, which he did enjoy since he used to love spending time with his own motorbike years ago. He also spent time as a musician too, though he mostly made songs for the internet now where he got millions of views pure song. Of course, that doesn't effect this event at all. What does, is that Trent nervously looked in every direction for Duncan. He hoped Cody was still around, as Cody was the only person who could calm an angry Duncan down given the circumstances of what Trent did. Trent was shocked that Cody told Duncan, but not really surprised that it happened. Trent prayed in his mind that Duncan was not present, and that Cody would arrive long before he came back. He shaked with fear as he stepped into the bathroom, and of course locked the door behind him. He gulped once more, and began taking off his work shirt. He could feel that he was being watched, but did not speak. He simply removed his shoes, then his socks. Once his feet were bared, then came his pants. He unbuckled the belt and let the pants drop to his ankles. His well excersised and musclely legs now showed brightly. Light amounts of hair went upwards from the ankle but stopped at the lower knee, after that clearly Trent shaved well, or he got himself waxed. Once the boxers were down the singer and guitarist felt extremely vulnerable. He looked around the room with his green eyes and then took off his coat and tie from work. With just a formal shirt left, he unbuttoned and took that off too. Now his fully naked body was revealed. His Six-pack abs existed, but was minor compared to Duncan's since Duncan did get more fitness from Juvy of course. His Ass was a gorgeous Bubble Butt. It was unlike Cody's tiny and tight one, this one was round and looked highly meaty. Duncan couldn't deny it, he enjoyed the stripping Trent did as he peered throug the key hole. He saw Cody as more attractive in his eyes, but he couldn't deny Trent's hotness either. Trent simply wasn't Duncan's type of guy basically. The likes of Cody and Noah were, though. Nonetheless, Duncan waited patiently. Trent's fate was sealed once the shower was turned on, and his body went inside to bathe. After about 2 minutes, Duncan made his move. He picked the door open within seconds. Unlike Trent, Duncan was already completeley nude. He planned this beforehand, and his somewhat more muscular body was ready to get payback on Trent. The massive 10 inch shaft was hard and pointing up, with the tight, round ass complete with a dent in it as well to show how fit the boy was. The Full formed Six-Back abs and well formed pecs showed the reason Duncan was considered hot to many guys and girls alike. His teal eyes, were feuled with Rage, Hunger, and Lust. As Trent soaked in the warm waters of the shower, he did not notice the figure of Duncan stepping closer and closer to it. He simply stood and washed himself within it's waters. He forgot completely about the holes in the wall, and thought instead about happier times. Of course, that all changed when he turned around. As soon as his back was turned, Duncan opened the shower doors, and closed it behind him. Before Trent made a move, he was slammed directly into the shower wall. Trent let out a very high scream of help as one hand was held behind his back and the other on the wall pinned down by Duncan himself. He had been found.

"Duncan! I'm sorry man I'm sorry, I just overcome by lust please don't kill me!", Trent pleaded, he was scared. Duncan had him right at a most vulnerable time. Naked, in the shower. Worse, he was pinned down with no way of escaping the stronger boys grip. Duncan grinned wickedly, and for laughs he tightened his grip on Trent.

"I won't kill you.", Duncan said much to Trent's shock, "But, if you want me to forget about all of this, you're gonna have to do somethin' for me."

"What is it? I'll do anything, Duncan! Sing for you? Move out? What is it?", the musician was hoping Duncan would be mercifiul. He was Cody's friend after all. Cody. If only he were there. Duncan wouldn't be able to do this while he was around. Duncan chuckled at Trent's guesses, all of them were wrong. Duncan smirked and trent with an almost wicked look, and answered with the true answer.

"You're gonna be my little bitch.", Duncan answered. Trent's eyes widened, "It's either that, or I throw you out of the window after kicking your ass so good you won't even have the big ass of yours when I'm done. So, which one?"

Was Duncan really gonna do this? This would be cheating on Cody! Trent was angry, but also scared at the same time. However, he had to bring it up. As the hot shower water poured down on both of them, and made their hair go down Trent asked a question that had to be asked, "Your willing to cheat on Cody?"

"Cody's fully aware I'm gonna be doing this. I called him about it while you were at work, he's okay. Besides, it's your choice.", Duncan stated. The reason this information wasn't shown earlier is purely for effect of this part, as it gives more reason for you to see Trent gasping and biting his lip as more dramatic than if we simply showed you the question Duncan gave to Cody. Trent didn't want to do this, but he knew the safer route. He considered Duncan's ultimatium, and looked down at his shaft. It was hard, and so was Duncan's. Trent sighed, and finally admitted his choice.

"Fine Duncan...I'm yours.", Trent stated in a defeated tone. Duncan smiled, and dragged Trent from the shower. Soon enough, the black haired boy was on his knees on the tiled floor of the bathroom. The Shower was still running, and Duncan slowly walked to be infront of the boy. Duncan forcibly lifted Trent's head with his hand to face the 10 incher that wad before Trent's eyes. Trent blushed as he was forced to look at it. Duncan then waved it directly into Trent's cheek. The Feeling of the cock slapping him in the face repeatedly was actually a bit good, a bit of pain, but also of course degrading. Duncan then shoved it directly into Trent's mouth. Trent had no choice but deepthroat Duncan since the punk shoved it all the way in. This was so humiliating for Trent, especially when Duncan began thrusting and face fucking Trent. Trent's wet black hair was even tugged on and pulled by the punk, very painfully too. Trent wanted to scream in pain, but couldn't if he did Duncan would luckily be more violent. Eventually, Duncan slapped Trent and pulled the shaft from Trent's mouth. Well wet from the shower waters and Trent, Duncan then slammed Trent's head to the floor, and left the lower body standing up. With a tiger like growl, Duncan leaped up ontop of Trent, and quickly pulled a finger into the hole. Trent winced in pain at Duncan's lack of mercy,

"Now heres the deal Trent, I'm gonna fuck you up, and you make no fucking words you got that?", Duncan threatened as his fingers dug deaper into Trent's tiny virgin hole, "Your Ass is MINE now, nobody fucks my Cody and gets away with it!"

"Duncan...please.", Trent whimpered. Duncan grew angry and smacked Trent's left ass cheek with a powerful force. Trent wanted to Squirm, but Duncan's grip kept him from it. Duncan's finger then painfully Stretched Trent's hole to be wide enough for the girth of Duncan's cock. Duncan smiled at his prey, the cowering Trent. While this would be counted as rape, Trent did technically consent to it. As Such, Duncan shoved his entire shaft into Trent. There was no slow entry or slow thrusting, Duncan immediately started. Trent's head was held down by one of Duncan's hands as the stronger male dominated Trent's rear. Duncan kept a sinister look to his face as he pounded harder and harder into Trent. Trent's own shaft throbbed with it's own erection at the humping, and though in pain the musician could not deny that he did enjoy Duncan inside of him a bit. However, he would've personally preffered a Top position if he had the choice. As the water from the shower poured down inside of it, Duncan plowed with great force into the pained but blushing Trent. Trent couldn't help it, he was a bit embarassed, but he knew not to say a word. He fought back crying out Duncan's name, really crying out at all. His teeth were practically grinding each other with every fast, and hard, thrust that Duncan made. Eventually the thrusts got so fast that Trent had to open his mouth, though from the feeling nothing could come from them. Duncan himself then had a Deep blush, he was nearing his climax. For a finale, Duncan pumped Trent's own shaft alongside the humping. This gave Trent a small amount of pleasure, and when Duncan screamed out with his final thrust, both of the boys released at the same time. Duncan himself pulled out of Trent at his Climax, purposely getting all of his seed splattered on Trent. Trent's seed spewed onto the Floor, getting it dirty.

"Clean yourself Up Trent, NOW!", Duncan commanded, pointing to Trents mess. Humiliatingly, Trent bent over at the sperm. He licked every bit of it off of the floor, then once more Duncan grabbed Trent's head, this time by the hair. Trent whimpered in Fear as he was once more forced to have his mouth around Duncan's still leaking shaft muscle. Duncan pulled Trent's hair to force Trent's head to bob up and down on his shaft. Trent wanted to break free, but was too weak to do so. As Duncan gained pleasure from this, he bobbed Trent up and down faster. "Oh FUCK YES!", Duncan screamed out as Trent's mouth and tongue pleasured him. While not as good feeling as when Cody did it, Duncan still liked having his Revenge. "OH, FUCK!", Duncan screamed out. He released Trent from his shaft and his seed squirted right into Trent's face. Trent closed his eyes tight as the white fluid spilled out, creating spots all over his face. A Massive Amount got onto his cheeks and chin, with a lot of it on his nose and lips too. Duncan then sighed of relief, he was happy Cody let him do this. He pushed Trent to the floor and let the other boy remain covered in his seed as he left the bathroom with a grin on his face. The Shower water poured, as Trent slowly crawled back in, he had to deal with the feeling in his Ass along with the now cold waters of the shower.

It was around 6 in the afternoon when Cody finally got back from the store. He had Seven bags of new clothing and two of new video games. He walked inside the living space and put all of the bags on the table. His new haircut was also looking rather good on him. It was still brunette, though instead of the parted hair he used to have, Cody now had more of a bowl cut in hairs style. This was similar to the celebrity Justin Bieber's first haircut essentially. Cody himself had on one of his new clothes as well. A Blue polo shirt, brown cargo pants, and hipster shoes on. As he opened up the bags, his lover Duncan snuck up behind him, and tightly hugged him.

"Theres my cute little hottie!", Duncan said as he surprised Cody. Cody jumped from Duncan sneaking up on him like that, but still smiled at his prescense, "You look sexy with that new do, gorgeous.", Duncan always seemed to know to make Cody want to have sex with him. Of course, with Cody that wasn't actually that hard to begin with. Cody purred and smiled, one of his hands caressed Duncan's cheek, then the boy turned around and leaped into Duncan's arms.

"Trust me, babe, I'm ready completely.", Cody said, opening his eyes in a seductive manner at his lover. Duncan licked his lips, he had to admit it. Cody was cute before, but with the new haircut it made him a bit more cuter. Duncan then proudly carried Cody to the bedroom, ready to make love to the person that he actually did love. Trent on the other hand, stayed on the couch. His eyes were widened, he was still shocked that Duncan had his way with him. Of course though, Trent did have sex with HIS boyfriend. Clearly Cody did something to get Duncan to not kill him, Trent believed Cody gave Duncan a promise of Oral or extra sex of some sort. Perhaps something else but it didn't really matter. However, Trent couldn't help it. He actually enjoyed Duncan fucking him in the rear a bit, and sucking Cody off. He also enjoyed kissing Jake those many years ago, and groping Justin's rump as well. He also however liked girls as well. Dating Girls, kissing girls, seeing girls. He enjoyed that as well. He didn't understand it at all. He wasn't about to let it go this time. He walked over to Duncan and Cody's room, and knocked on the door. He needed their help. 


	3. What Cody wants in Return

Trent knocked on Cody and Duncan's door. He knew that after what him and Duncan did, and Duncan's anger at him for what happened last time he was in Cody's room, that Duncan might not be too pleased by this. However, Trent had a question to ask them, and he felt he needed to do it now.

"What the Fuck is it now, Guitar Player?", Duncan asked from inside the room. He was not very happy at all.

"Duncan!", Cody's voice was heard from the room, "Come on, Trent's my pal! Trent, the doors not locked you can come in ya know.". Trent gulped. He knew he had just disturbed Duncan and Cody from their nightly time of having fun with each other, but he had a question to ask. He opened the door, and closed it behind him. Once inside, he was greeted with what he expected. Duncan and Cody naked in the bed with their clothes all over the ground. Trent had to admit it, he did like Cody's new haircut. He also admitted in his mind, he was not surprised that Duncan was pouting and crossing his arms over not having his Sex with Cody. He also noted that Cody looked okay with it, but he knew that the feeling Cody had was just faking. Cody never was actually happy with being disturbed and cockblocked from sex. He just would put a fake feeling of being neutral on his face and went with that act until the cockblocker left.

"Hurry up, Cool Dude", Duncan mocked Trent with a not so satisfied voice, "Me and Cody were in the middle of some fun when YOU had to come in and ruin it!". Cody sushed Duncan in response. Duncan looked a bit angrily at Cody, but knew there were no chances of getting lucky if he upset the one he wanted to get lucky with. As Such, he decided to be silent for the time being.

"Trent, what do you want?", Cody asked. He was trying his best to fake being nice and okay with Trent disturbing them, but wasn't that good at acting at all. Trent nervously approached the two a bit more, his fingers twitching at the thought of what he was going to ask. When he felt he was close enough, he swallowed one more time, and with nervous green eyes, he asked the question he had been wanting to ask since what Duncan did with him.

"Um...can I be in a Threesome with you two?", Trent asked. He had a cheap smile on his face. Cody and Duncan both had their eyes widened and looked at Trent with cocked eyebrows. They were rather surprised that he would ask them something so out of the blue. "I mean, come on! You both are guys, you should like WANT this!"

"I don't know...I mean..Uhhhh, I don't .", Cody replied. His usual nervous voice was more nervous than it ever had been before.

"Trent, if you wanted to have Sex with us, you should've brought it up earlier!", Duncan stated, putting his arms down. He was a bit offended, but of course he was interested in what Trent wanted.

"So, you'll do it?", Trent responded with a happy voice, eager to strip his clothes off and get started with his threesome with Duncan and Cody.

"Sure!", Duncan replied with eagerness, almost about to bend Cody over at that very moment.

"Hold on!", Cody shouted out, "Before you two start banging me like there's no tomorrow, we need to talk about something first!"

"Come on, Babe! Why would you Deny having Sex? I'll be right behind you, He has my blessing to do it with you!", Duncan suggested. Trent even gave puppy like eyes to Cody, showing how much he, and Duncan, wanted it.

"Duncan, I'll do it, but only if you let me say one thing first!", Cody stated a bit angrily. "Now, it's good that all three of us dudes are here actually! Cuz, Duncan, I want a Baby!"  
Trent and Duncan both gasped in shock at this. Of course, it was Duncan that was the most shocked. He just stood at Cody with his mouth open and his eyes widened. He wanted to pass out right there, and maybe even die. He knew that getting Cody to agree to not have a kid, could be impossible. Eventually, Cody slapped Duncan back into reality though, but Duncan just looked angrily at Cody, he didn't want a child.

"Cody, why the fuck do you want a Baby? I thought you DIDN'T want kids?", Duncan asked in a tone that was nearly a shout.

"That's with Sierra!", Cody argued right back, "I want a kid now because we've been together for a while now, and I just want ONE Duncan, it's not like it'll be Triplets or Twins!", Cody was practically yelling. Trent wanted to leave the room, he didn't want to be a part of Duncan and Cody arguing. Sure, it was all they really would do since Duncan didn't want to beat up on Cody, but still.

"It's still a baby! And if you think I'm gonna be changing diapers and shit, FUCK NO!", Duncan said angrily back at Cody. Cody glared back at Duncan, quite offended with his words.

"You don't have to do it! But you wanna know what Duncan? If you won't do this for me, then NO SEX.", Cody crossed his arms and turned away from Duncan angrily. Trent still allowed the two to work it out alone. Well, he hoped they would. Duncan then got angrier, not wanting to lose this argument.

"Cody, yoU can't even get pregnant HOW THE FUCK are we supposed to get pregnant! This isn't one of those retarded fan girl written yaoi stories on the internet, Mpreg is not Real!", Duncan shouted at his boyfriend. Cody turned to Duncan once more, still offended but keeping a more calm voice. It was rare to see Cody actually angry, he got like that sometimes but not to the extent that Duncan does obviously.

"Surrogacy.", Cody stated bluntly, "We can use our sperm to get someone else pregnant, we choice who, and they have the baby! Have you also forgotten that Trent's here with us?". Duncan couldn't argue much with Cody's logic. However, he still wasn't losing this without a fight. That is also, when Trent stepped in.

"Hold on a minute there!", Trent finally joined in with, "I am not raising the baby for you two! You two want a baby, you can raise it on your own!"

"Come on Trent! It'll be Fun! Trust me, me and Duncan are gonna be the parents.", Cody replied.

"That's the point.", Trent responded with an annoyed expression on his face. Duncan actually became a bit offended at this statement, since it implied that he would not be a good parent for a child.

"You sayin' I'm not a Good Father?", Duncan nearly lunged at Trent. Instead, he simply leaned in showing he was about to fight. "I can make a damn good father!"

"You sure about that? You and Cody aren't exactly the uhhh, BEST role models a kid could have.", Trent pointed out. Cody became a bit offended at this, but decided Duncan should handle this, it would help him feel like the bigger man. Which, he was.

"Oh? Like you could do any better? You're way too much of a Crybaby to be a father!", Duncan teased Trent with. Trent became practically enraged, highly offended that Duncan would say something like that. "To think I actually fucked you, even for vengeance that I was going a little far now that I think about it."

"Oh please, you enjoyed cheating on Cody!", Trent argued back in anger, "You liked fucking me!"

"I wasn't proud of that, but I felt like I had to.", Duncan replied, his hands going behind his head.

"You know what, Dunky?", Cody asked in a teasing manner, "I let you CHEAT on me pretty much, why don't you just agree to it, if you want Sex at all. You do know you CHEATED on me, right? With MY Permission? Who else would EVER allow that? Or, should I take the advice from the Courtney Hernandez show? Ya know, Courtney's Talk Show she has?", Cody's words sent shivers down Duncan's spine. Courtney, the girl he cheated on with Gwen during the show's run. Yes, and that Talk Show she has now. Not to mention that, but since Cody has been dating Duncan it seems as though she has set out to ruin his life. She had been trying to convince Cody to dump Duncan for years now. Well, Duncan wasn't having it. He realized that if he didn't go with Cody's desires, he would lose the only boy he ever loved.

"Alright, fine I'll have the baby. Now get on all fours so we can get the sperm.", Duncan said as he stroked himself down below to get himself hard after the argument had drained it out of him. Cody gladly and eagerly bent over onto his hands and knees infront of Duncan. The site of Cody's hole and ass was enough to make Duncan aroused again.

"I can join too, right?", Trent asked before Duncan got inside of Cody. Cody and Duncan nodded at Trent, and Trent unzipped his pants and opened his boxers to release his aroused member. Cody licked his lips at Trent's cock, and opened his mouth wide. Trent then got on the bed infront of Cody, and kneeled down onto it's sheets. Duncan was a bit nervous about letting Cody suck another man off, but once he was sliding into his lover and heard Cody's passionate moans, he was much more calmer and accepting towards that happening. Trent himself followed, placing his hands onto Cody's new haircut and sliding his own cock into Cody's moaning mouth. Duncan both began thrusting into Cody at the same time, giving Cody a very hardening experience. Cody grabbed Trent's ass as the jeans started falling down, grabbing Trent's boxers. Trent held onto Cody's hair, moaning madly as Cody's warm and moist mouth and tongue rubbed up and down his shaft. Duncan held onto Cody's hips and his cock was thrusted in and out of Cody's hole with fast speed. Duncan's teal eyes looked down at his moaning lover as sweat began to run down his body from the heat of the sex. Trent couldn't help it, the sight of Duncan's body becoming moist from sweat just hot, so much that it made the musician pre-cum. Duncan himself smiled and groped Cody's rear as he thrusted harder and harder, and faster as well. Cody moaning from this was heard, and not to mention that he also had his own hard on as well. Trent felt his ass being squeezed tightly by the brunette geek, and then began thrusting into Cody's mouth himself as his climax neared. Duncan himself rubbed one hand up and down Cody's back and grabbed the top of Cody's head, and he also neared his climax. Cody himself could feel it, and his eyes closed. He blushed wildly as Trent and Duncan both fucked him. Duncan's 10 inches and Trent's Nine inches going in and out of him repeatedly, were simply amazing to feel. Cody himself pre-cummed and moaned at the thought of the cum that was about to come into him. He knew it was coming, Trent and Duncan were moaning louder than ever, and were also red with blushing. Cody merely sucked on Trent harder and let Duncan dominate his rear end as the deliquent neared his climax ever so quickly. Cody moaned, his hunger for cocks was finally satisfied. Duncan and Trent then finally reached it, they prepared for the final thrust.

"OH FUCK!", they both cried out as they made their last thrust into Cody. It was the hardest and most powerful thrust of them all. Cody's hair was grabbed hard, so hard he could feel the pain of having it pulled, it made him cry out, and his eyes opened and looked upwards. The Warm seed from both Duncan and Trent was so delicious and arousing to Cody that he himself spilled out onto the sheets of the bed. Trent's juice leaked out from Cody's mouth as Trent pulled out and dropped onto his side on the bed, panting from being tired out. Cody then leaned over, Duncan's hands keeping him from lying all the down. Cody swallowed Trent's juice before putting his thumb in his mouth. As Duncan's seed leaked from Cody, and extras spilled out as Duncan himself pulled out, the juvy male smirked. He took some of Cody's cum from the sheets and placed it into a cup that was on the side of the bed, and did the same with his, using Cody's anything but virgin hole as the source. He then got on his leather jacket, baggy pants, and white Muscle shirt to leave the hotel and get Cody what he wanted, a baby.

After the threesome, came the Nine month wait for the baby. For a surrogate mother, Gwen had opted to be the deliverer of the baby. Trent of course had moved out of the hotel, deciding not to take part in the raising of the child with Cody or Duncan, at least that was what he said was it. In reality it was because Duncan moved in permanently and as such, Duncan was going to be in the bed at all times. Gwen herself was sitting on the couch with Cody. Gwen was in her maternity clothes while Cody wore a white modern jacket, a purple collared polo shirt, white cargo pants, and of course was bare footed.

"Gwen, it really was SO nice of you be our child's deliverer!", Cody told Gwen as she flipped through channels.

"It was no prob. Since you liked me, or I thought you did, and Duncan was my boyfriend It's just me showing that we're still cool.", Gwen replied, she looked down held her stomach, "But you two owe me big time for this."

"I know, don't worry. Duncan can do whatever you want, just like he used and does for me!", the two then laughed. Cody loved that Gwen was still his friend, even though he basically stole her man away from her. Gwen herself didn't really want to ever be pregnant, but was happy that she wasn't going to raise or live with the child. She was actually happy for Duncan finally taking on a responsibility for once, even though she knew it would likely be Cody being with the kid most of the time. Or at least that's what she predicted.

"Speaking of that, I'm having a Craving for Turkey right now.", Gwen said. The two then both turned back towards the kitchen, where Duncan himself was.

"DUNCAN! TURKEY!", they both yelled out. Duncan grumbled as he walked into the living room wearing nothing but an aparon. It was part of his deal he made to get Gwen to agree to this. He was literally in nothing but a pink aparon that had Cody and Gwen's heads printed on it. He mumbled under his breath as he bowed and of course had to turn around to get the food they wanted. The sight made of both of them giggly and a bit aroused at the same time. The fact that it would be Nine months of this made Gwen and Cody happy, but made Duncan just plan angry. He actually couldn't wait for his future Son to be born now.  



End file.
